Street Wolf
by Black Gray and White
Summary: Humphrey and Kate caught again but this they wake up from somewhere thats not wilderness. Managing to break out, only Humphrey makes it out the door with minor injuries. Desperate to go back and save Kate, Humphrey recieves the help of a Husky to get back


**Prologue**

The streets were quiet except for a few cars passing by; the lights shone over a young Siberian Husky's face as she watched through the creek of a boarded window. No one was to be seen walking down the pavement.

"I think the heat is finally died down. They won't be looking for you until the sun is back up," said the Husky, turning away from the window. "How you are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore," Humphrey growled, as he laid on moth-eaten bedsheets. Blood oozing out from his paws and legs.

"Try to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning and I'll see what I can do to help you get home."

"No!" snapped Humphrey. "I'm not leaving this city until I find my mate."

"You mean there's another wolf?" questioned the Husky interestedly. "Where is she then?"

"Back in that freak place," replied Humphrey sadly. "I barely made it out myself. I swear I thought she was right behind me! I didn't mean to leave her there! Its my fault she's still trapped in there and I have to get her back!"

"I'm sorry," spoke the Husky sympathetically. "But you can't help her now. This city is dangerous enough for a dog as it is. You're a wolf and trust me when I say this: a wolf can't survive in this place."

"But I look sort of like you. I can pass off as a dog until I find my way back to that place." Humphrey studied her appearance. "What's that thing around your neck? Every dog I've seen seem to have one on."

"This?" The Husky lifted up a heart shaped pendant hanging from her paw. "Its my collar and license. All dogs in the city need them."

"Give it to me," said Humphrey.

"Why?" asked the Husky, backing away and clutching her pendant tightly.

"If all dogs wear them then I should have one too. It will help me blend in," said Humphrey, reaching out his paw. "Now please give it to me."

The Husky giggled a little. "Uh, I don't think you want mine."

"Of course I want it!" snapped Humphrey impatiently. "I need it!"

"I'm sorry..." the Husky said quickly, trying to stop laughing. "Its just that you're a boy and I'm wearing a _girl's_ dog collar. Wearing my collar may help you fool humans but you'll be laughed at by a lot of dogs. But don't worry!" she said quickly at the impatient look on Humphrey's face. "I think I can help you with your problem; I'll be right back."

Sighing in annoyance, Humphrey watched the Husky disappear upstairs into the dark. What did I get myself into? he angrily thought to himself. What did I leave Kate into? I hope she's OK... A few seconds later, the Husky came back down with a long, black spiked collar hanging from her mouth.

"Now this used to belong to - Actually who cares? This collar is your ticket to walk in the city. Now bow your head and we'll see if it fits."

Bringing his head down, Humphrey noticed behind the heart pendant was a picture of a young, blonde haired girl encased in a rectangular plastic. "Who's that?" asked Humphrey, as the Husky slipped the collar over his head.

"The girl? That's Whitney, my owner. She's ten right there and she'll always be that age to me. I wish I spent more time with her though," replied Luna. Once the collar was on around Humphrey's neck, she gently tugged around it. "How does that feel? Not too tight?"

"No, it feels great," answered Humphrey, not caring at all even if it was tight. "Thanks."

"You should rest up for the night. The city can be just as dangerous as it is at night."

"No, I gotta try to find out where Kate is," said Humphrey, struggling up to his feet and began walking with his bleeding backpaw lifted from the ground. Forcing him to walk in a slight hop.

"With your foot like that?" spoke the Husky girl. "You're already dog food."

"I have to try," responded Humphrey. "Kate would have done the same."

"Would Kate have the directions to where you escaped from?"

Humphrey ceased in his steps and looked back to see a small smile across the Husky's face that told him she wasn't telling until he had a rest.


End file.
